From the Desk of Dawn
by Secret Ninja Plushie
Summary: An entry or two from Dawn's journal. sequel to Armed and Dangerous
1. Chapter 1

Dawn sat on her bed, writing at a leasurly pace,

_Dear journal,  
_

_so Giles hands me this book today and mutters somthing about 'Watchtchers always kept journals and maybe you should too'. Personally, I think he wants me to be a watcher like him. Anyway, Buffy and Faith played paintball again today. This time it was one-on-one, I think everyone has gotten tired of putting ice on their welts. Buffy lost this one and now she and Faith are talking about another rematch. I don't get it, what makes slayers so competetive anyway? I don't know about Faith, but Buffy's sporting some nasty looking bruises, I mean sure, they'll probably heal right up but it just really gets me how Buffy would intentionally play a game were you end up with welts and bruises. Guess that's another thing to put on my list of 'Why-do-slayers-do-what-they-do' questions.  
_

_Oh, I guess now that I've told about my day I should tell about what happened after Sunnydale collapsed... We drove for a long time untill we reached the nearest hospital, we dropped our wounded off and then looked for a cheap motel to crash at. After that we ate at the nearby all-night diner, and, oh my god, the food that was inhaled! I knew slayers got really hungry after slaying, but boy can those girls eat! There wasn't even talking, it was just everyone consuming thier food at an alarming rate!_

_Anyway, we stayed at the motel for a while, or untill the ones in the hospital got better, and then took off again. Buffy had wanted to maybe take a break from the whole slaying thing but Willow and Xander wanted to go to Cleveland so they could watch the activity of the other hell-mouth. And because Buffy didn't wanna be away from them she decided it would be okay to fight evil at least once a week.  
_

_And then Giles discovered that the council had left a whole lot of money in a bank somwhere and he had Willow wire it to a personal account so he could buy this cool building we all use now. I call it Slayer Head Quarters, but everyone else just calls it 'the building'- well, scratch that, Andrew calls it 'The Slayer Cave', I think he has a disorder- but anyway most of the girls here go to school with me or are tutored. and some are dropouts, but everything works pretty smoothly. Kennedy teaches martial arts after school, Buffy teaches somthing like 'Slayer theory' after dinner on Wednesdays and on weekends, and Faith teaches real situations by taking small teams of girls out every night to fight vamps. It's a pretty cool system. And Giles is even trying to set up a training system for training more watchers. Which brings me back to when Giles handed me this book and told me to record stuff in it, I seriously think he's planning to train me as a watcher. And Buffy would agree to it because she doesn't like me going out on missions, as if I was still in 8th grade... Aside from slayer/watcher stuff, Andrew is teaching me how to play D&D, it's kinda confusing, and he likes to lord it over me when he wins, but I think I'm getting the hang of it now, he's also helping me with some of his video games. Andrew's an okay person to hang around, I don't know why everyone gets so annoyed with him..._

Giles' voice rang out through the slayer head quarters, "Dawn, Buffy, Willow, Kennedy, Xander, and Faith, please come to the confrence room! this matter is most urgent!" he sounded thorouly worried and Dawn looked up from her journal before scribbling the last lines and hopping up from her bed.

_Uh-oh, that was Giles's voice over the intercom (I know, cool right?) he sounded like it was important... I guess I have to end this entry and see what Giles wants!  
_

_Dawn Summers_


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hey, sorry this one's so short, I just didn't have a whole lot of time to flesh it out! I'll do better with the next few, I promise!Jay

The confrence room was eerily quiet as Giles paced back and forth. The eyes of the scoobies followed him expectantly. Buffy began to tap her foot impatiently, finally breaking the silence she asked, "Gonna tell us any time soon what we're here for, Giles?" 

"Ah, y-yes..." Giles looked up, startled to see them all there so engrossed was he in his worry. "I called you all here because there have been dissappearances around this building site," here he paused to point out a pin on the huge map of Cleveland that stretched from either end of the wall, "I would send out a team of girls, but I'm worried that they aren't experienced enough to fight demons as this is the first activity we've seen from them." 

"So then, we patrol the area tonight?" Faith asked, itching to get some fight-time in. 

"Yes, but I'm afraid your class will have to be re-schedualed for some other night." Giles answered Faith 

"That's five by five with me," almost with an afterthought she added, "What do you think, B? up for a patrol tonight?" 

Buffy grined impishly, "Why? You know I'll get the demon before you do. No contest!" 

"Oh, you're on!" Faith ground her fist into her palm, mirroring Buffy's grin. 

"Ooh! Can I come?" Dawn's voice was shill and excited, she wanted a peice of the action too. 

"Uh.. let me think about that." Buffy paused as if thinking really hard, "No." 

"Aww, but Buffy! I never get to go on patol with you anymore!" Dawn complained, on the verge of whining. 

"Well, new hell-mouth, new rules." Buffy said simply, as if this closed the matter. 

"Well, what am I supposed to do tonight then?" 

"Homework, study, somthing scholar-ly." 

"I don't have homework, it's the weekend." 

"Then you can clean the paintball gear for tomorrow!" Buffy grinned evilly at Dawn who crossed her arms and shot her sister a death-glare. Then she turned quickly on her heel with a huff and stomped out of the room muttering darkly to herself. 

"Okay, so, we'll go in groups, Faith and me, Willow with Kenn, and Xander can go with Giles to the research library. Everyone okay with that?" Asked Buffy, turning away from Dawn's dramatic exit. Everyone murmured thier agreement and then the normal routine swept over them again, at least for the present. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn sat outside cleaing the barrels of paintball guns and scrubbing at the dried paint on the gear, "Stupid Buffy making me clean her stupid pain-ball gear. And Faith's too..." the teenager grumbled, a small squeal escaping her when one gun went off in her hands. The owner must have forgotten to put the saftey on, "Stupid gun!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. She stoped fuming when she noticed a shadow had fallen over her. She looked up from her cleaning and shrieked. 

Buffy and the others headed back to 'the building', all pretty ansty as they had not found thier monster. As they neared the building they heard Dawn's shriek and rushed to find her cornered against the wall, holding the only available weapon. The paintball gun that had gone off. She shrieked again, ducking as the creature swiped at her. It had tight red skin and black horns that glinted maliciously, it had three fingers on each hand each ending in a wicked sharp point. A wide mouth worked furiously, grinding teeth together, as it growled. Dawn reacted on instinct, firing the paintball gun a few times into the monster's chest. The thing howled in rage and pain, angry red welts already forming from the close-range shots, swinging blindly at Dawn once more before turning and lumbering off. 

"Faith, go after it! I'll check on Dawn!" Buffy shouted, quickly going to her sister's side to see if she was hurt in any way. Faith nodded curtly and sprinted after the beast who had moved quite fast for a big fellow. 

"Oh. My. God..." Dawn gasped, staring into the space infront of her with eyes wide as saucers, "Oh, my god!" she ejaculated as Buffy helped her up from the crouching position she had been in and pried the paintball gun out of her white fingers. 

"Okay, Dawn, let's get you inside where it's safe, okay?" Buffy spoke softly as she helped her sister inside. She was obviously not hurt, just in shock really. They walked her down the hall to the library, sat her down, and Willow went to get some calming tea. Until she remembered that Dawnie didn't like tea and got hot cider instead. 

"I-I was just cleaning the paintball gear like Buffy told me to! And all the sudden there he was!" Dawn was explaining as Giles and Buffy both looked her over sternly. 

"And, why were you cleaning them outside?" the blonde slayer asked, hands on her hips. 

'she can be such a mom somtimes!' Dawn thought as she replied hautily, "Because it smells like your sweat and I wanted to be able to breath when I cleaned it." Buffy just stood there glaring at Dawn, the two were in the middle of an intense staring competition when Faith burst into the room. She was breathing heavily and small beads of pirspiration were froming on her forehead. 

"Man, that sucker was fast for such a big guy..." she offered as she threw herself into a chair, draping her legs over the arm and earning a dissapproving look from Giles which she ignored. "It dissappeared before I could get to it." She explained. 

"What was the description again" Giles asked, turning back the the many stacks of books on the oak table he was sitting at. 

"Red skin, black horns, big mouth, bad breath, thee fingers, three toes, or maybe they were talon-like..." Buffy ticked off the features of the demon on her fingers. 

"He had slits for eyes." Dawn offered helpfully. 

"Well, I can't find anything matching that description at the moment, I suggest we all go to bed and get some rest before meeting here bright and early to go over this again." Giles said, sighing wearily as he cleaned his glasses and replaced them on the bridge of his nose. 

"Right, good nights sleep'll do everyone good!" Willow said perkily as they all headed out 

Dawn settled into a comfortable position, sprawling out on her bed, turning on her desk light as she began to write out another entry in her journal, 

_Oh, my god! so much has happened since I last wrote this afternoon! Turns out that meeting Giles called us to was about dissappearances around this construction site on the other side of town, so then everyone starts talking about patroling and just thought, 'hey, I'm seventeen now, I can go patroling now!' so I offer my services and what do I get? I get rejection right off the bat! And then I get the job of cleaning Buffy's Paintball gear! So I'm cleaning and they're off patroling, only the thing that might be causeing these dissappearances decides it wants to visit Slayer HQ and corner me while I'm cleaning! The thing ended up running away but Buffy totally blamed me for getting attacked! As if just stood out there wearing a sign that says 'Come and get it'!  
Anyway, turns out Buffy and Faith didn't get much action tonight because they didn't find anything at the site. Kenn and Will did though, they heard someone screaming and went to check it out. But when they got there all there was was a freaked-out guy and a bunch of spilled paint. The most the could figure out from him was that he was cornered by this huge red monster and he tripped over an open paint can and spilled it all over the place. The thing ran away after that and, get this, it was whimpering!  
For some reason I don't think this paint thing is a conicidence... I think it's connected somehow. I tried to tell Buffy that but she just told me to go to bed and not to worry about it. Sisters are sooo stupid somtimes! Anyway, I should go to bed now, it's getting late.  
_

_Dawn_

Dawn closed her journal, placing it on the bedside table and turning out her light. Soon she was asleep


	4. Chapter 4

"But Buffyyyy!" Dawn was whining as she walked a little behind her older sister down the halls of Slayer HQ, "I'm telling you, I think I know how to stop this thing!"

Buffy stopped and swivvled on her heel to stare Dawn down. Or, up as she was quite taller than her. "Yeah? what, we just throw paint on him and watch as he dissolves screaching, 'oh my beautiful wickedness!'? I don't think so!" the blonde turned and began to walk again.

"Well, not exactly what I pictured..." Dawn shrugged, scurrying to catch up, "But don't you think these incidents were connected? That guy Will and Kenn found, he knocked over some paint and it ran away! Me, I shot that stupid gun at it and it turned tail and ran like the scardy-cat that it is!"

"So it doesn't like paint, not exactly fool-proof evidence. And what if we do throw paint on it and it just gets this big rash. Now we have angry monster on our hands and one of us gets gutted."

"Ew, you're so gross!" The annoyed teen ejaculated, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Why can't you, just for once, take _my_ side?"

Buffy sighed the sigh of one whose burden seems to get heavier and heavier each day and said wearily, "Because," she began, putting alot of emphasis behind the word, "I am the Head Slayer, the Chosen First, First Protector from all evil, and also big sis. It's my job to not take your side and make everyone stay on mine. Just the way the world works."

Dawn made a 'tch' sound and threw her hands up in the air, "Fine, I'll just go back to my research!" she crossed her arms, "And when I find out what that demon is and all it's weaknessess before you do I'm gonna laugh!"

"Whatever," Buffy said non-committally and walked on, leaving her younger sibling behind as she turned the corner and headed into Giles's office.

"I think it's paint." she stated, closing the door behind her, as the startled watcher looked up from the book he was pouring over.

"I beg you pardon?" He asked, looking confused and slightly ruffled at his slayers' sudden appearance.

"Paint. The demon's weakness is paint." Buffy stated again, as though this was the most easiest thing in the world and then he should have figured that out already.

Giles removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose before replacing them, "Er, well, Buffy... What makes you think that?"

"Why else would it run away when the witness Will and Kenn found knocked over an open can of paint? And why would it turn tail and run when Dawn shot it in the chest with a few measly paintballs?"

"Well, it does seem a rather strange coincidence... But-"

"Oh, c'mon Giles, There are _dancing demons_! Surely there are demons that are allergic to paint!"

"Very well," the watcher sighed, "I'll look into it..."

Dawn sat in the HQ's library, flipping through demonology books and occasionally pausing to take a few notes here and there on a pink legal pad. Willow entered with her laptop, spotting Dawn and making her way towards the heavily immersed teen.

"Heya Dawnie, here's my laptop like you wanted!" she smiled, in high spirits.

"Thanks Willow, you can stay and help if you want." Dawn said, never looking up from her book.

"Naw, that's okay, just have my baby back to me before the day's over. And no more Justin Timberlake is to be found on it, okay? Or I might have to get nasty!" She threatened, wiggling her fingers

"No, thanks," Dawn chuckled, finally looking up, "I'd much rather not be a fuzzy hampster for the rest of my life. I'm sure they live happy and content lives but it would be nice to stay me!"

Willow's grin grew wider, "So, whatcha workin' on that's so important?" she asked curiously

"Just gonna prove Buffy wrong and crush her pride beneath my feet." The teenager said nonchalantly

"Oh, so, really important stuff!" Willow eyes widened in mock amazment, and then she giggled, "Well, I'll letcha get back to your pride-crushing research!" and the grinning witch strolled out of the library.

Dawn stayed in the library for most of the afternoon, googling demons and looking them up in the many demonology books.

Xander glanced into the library from the open doors as he was passing and saw the Dawnster groan and pound her head against her pink legal pad.

"Hey kiddo, what're you up to?" he asked, stepping into the library.

Dawn looked up from her notes and gave Xander a small but tired smile, "Nothing really, and when I say nothing I mean it! I can't find _anything_ on the thing that attacked me last night!"

"Research got ya down, huh?" the carpenter asked with a knowing smile, he reminesced "Oh the nights I remember spending in the highschool library looking up the next big bad!"

"Yeah, I could really use some help." the remark was pointed, but Xander chose to keep smiling as if he hadn't heard anything

"Yaknow what helps?" he asked, "Pizza! Gets ya into research mode, and it's good food!"

"Yeah, but how will I eat a whole pizza without help?" she asked, grinning at him and willing him to get her message

"Well, you can always save the leftovers for me!"

Dawn sighed, waving her hand, "Whatever, I'm gonna keep looking, you can order the pizza. I'll be here." And she returned to her work as Xander shrugged and went off to get the pizza. Dawn decided she would try the internet one more time and then she would call it a day. She clicked and entered the search page, typing in, 'Demons' and 'Paint'.

"Pleeeeaaase work!" she begged the screen as the results loaded. Up popped a picture of the red creature, "Eureka!" Dawn whooped, pumping her fist in the air before quickly hooking the laptop to Willows portable printer and printing off the results.

"Buffy is _so_ gonna wish she had taken my side this time!"

"Guys, guys!" Dawn shouted as she burst into Giles's office. Everyone was standing around Giles's desk where Willow sat at the computer. All eyes fixed on the teen as soon as she made her entrance and Dawn blushed a bit at the sudden attention.

"Yes, Dawn?" Giles prompted

"I found our demon!" She said exitedly, waving her research pages in the air, "It's-"

"_Beast le Rojo_" Willow cut in, eyes now riveted to the screen, "Or, the Red Beast, that's what the Mexicans called it, but it was innitially called the _Angel of Death_ by the Hebrews which is why they painted thier door-frames at passover, 'cause it's deathly allergic to paint."

Dawns face visibly fell, "You guys... found it too..." she observed glumly, tossing her prited pages on the desk, "So much for pride-crushing research."

Willow continued as though Dawn hadn't spoken, "It's corporeal form is the one we saw attacking Dawn, but it also has an Ethereal form so that it can, yaknow, transport itself without really being seen."

"But I was right you know!" Dawn pipped up and everyone turned to look at her again, "With the demon being allergic to paint that is..."

"So whaddya say we do?" Kennedy asked, looking to Giles

"Easy," Faith began before Giles could get a word in edgewise, "We load down with Paintball gear and have this sucker pushin' up daisies in no time!"

"I'm afraid, it'll be a bit harder than that, Faith." Giles said indignantly, "You have to find it first, and then you have to make sure it doesn't escape into the ether again."

"Nothin' Red can't handle," Faith shrugged, "she can work her mojo and make sure that row-hoe guy can't get back in that stuff!"

"It's not that simple!" Willow chimed in, "I'd need an anchor, an' herbs, an' a whole buncha' cerimonial stuff! It's hard to close the whole entire ether, it covers the whole world. And if I close it while someone's transporting they could get stuck in there forever!"

Now Dawn's face brightened and she spoke up again, once more they all turned to listen, "Oh, but you don't have to close the entire ether! Just do that fancy enchantment I saw in the book I was looking through, and it was totally by accident, but anyway, cast it and it'll close the ether around certain people. Some witches used it so that ethereal intruders couldn't spy on them!"

Everyone looked thoroughly shocked at this, "What? I can't know things that you don't?" Dawn asked.

"Well, that's the best plan we got then. Will, can you do that?" Buffy asked, looking at her friend

"Yeah, but I still need an anchor."

"I think only someone who has had any experience could be an anchor." Giles said, kneading his forehead

"Well then you can do it!" Buffy said brightly, "Wow, that's settled, Faith, Kenn and I will gear up!"

"Right, let's go!" Kennedy said, making for the door, as did the others. All failing to notice Dawn's sour expression.

Four red candles were placed strategicly around a chalked in circle, Willow sat crosslegged inside the circle, breathing deeply as she braced herself for the spell she was about to do. Giles, holding an open book, sat down in the circle as well, placing the book between them.

"I'm ready..." Willow said, opening her closed eyes, hands resting limply on her knees

"You're quite sure?" Giles asked, he had removed his glasses and mimiced the redhead's posture

"Yes, let's do it so it can be done."

Giles nodded and then they began,

_Sun and Moon and Mother Earth,_

_Cover these ones with your blessing_

_Close the hidden gateway _

_To all that wish to tresspass._

A white streak began to run through Willow's hair and her breathing bacame shallow.

Meanwhile at the construction site Buffy, Faith, and Kennedy felt a wind rush over them and then calm. All were decked out with paintball guns.

"That must be Will's spell." Kennedy noted, two loaded paintball guns at the ready.

"Okay, you guys know what to do, let's split." the other two nodded at Buffy and then all three started off in different directions.

Dawn silently slipped into the area that the trio of slayers had just left, mumbling darkly to herself, "Oh yeah, I'll stay home and wait so I can clean all your gear again!" she moved off in the direction that Faith had taken, not noticing a red mist appear behind her and a demon with a nasty rash on his chest stepping out.

"Just wait, I'll get this demon and then everyone will have to give me credit. Not Buffy, not Faith, not Kennedy!"

the demon, surprisingly quiet for it's massive size, crept up behind the unsuspecting teenager.

"I bet they won't even get a _glimps_ of the demon before I'm thre with-" at this point Dawn ran smack into Faith, who had doubled back

"Move, half-pint!" She commanded, shoving Dawn behind her as the demon charged.

Dawn's eyes widened as she saw the on-coming beast, had he really been that close behind her the whole time? Faith fired off a round of paintballs into the demon's chest, and then threw an arm around Dawn, leaping to the side as the monster went carreening past them.

"What're you doin' here half-pint? Didn't big sis say to stay home?" Faith asked, brushing ehrself off from where she had landed

"What's it to you?" Challenged Dawn, picking herself up as well and gingerly touching a scrap on her elbow from her landing

"If you get killed it's gonna be my fault for not protecting you c'os I saw you out." Faith shrugged, slinging the now empty paintball gun around her chest by the strap and picking out a full one. "You'd better stand clear and out of the way, it'll jus' make my job harder if you don't."

Dawn huffed and crossed her arms defiantly, "If I remember correctly, you are not my sister. You are my sister's paintball buddy. I don't have to listen to you!"

"If I remember correctly, I am a slayer, one of the chosen two. I think that gives me equal right to say-- Get down!" Faith pushed the teenager into a duck, recieving a heavy-fisted blow in reward. The punch across the jaw sent her backward and into the steel framework of the almost-building.

Dawn lifted her head and then scrabbled to get over the where Faith had been knocked, and away from the unseen foe. "Faith? Faith, are you okay? Did he get you really bad?" the teenager queried, bending down by Faith's limp form, "Oh, god... Faith?" she touched the dark-haired slayer's face ever so lightly, "You'd better not be dead or Buffy'll kill you for leaving me unprotected!" the note of panic and worry seeped through her voice.

"All alone, liddle gurl?" A voice taunted, "With nobody to help you?" The voice was soon attached to a hulking red body as it lumbered out of the shadows. Dawn whimpered, causing the beast to laugh, "Are you afraid?"

"No." her own reply startled the teenager as she grabbed Faith's full gun and trained it on the monster.

The demon sniffed the air, "You are not a firstborn... pity.. you looked so good too. But I shall settle for the first born next to you!" a red mist started to pour from the slayers slightly open mouth and nose, her body arched as if being pulled by invisible strings. The red mist made its way to the demon's outstretched palm where a vaccum-like hole had opened.

"NO!" Dawn shouted, pulling the trigger on instinct but the miracle was hitting it in the right spot. The vaccum-like hole was splattered with as many paintballs as the teenager could shoot, instantly howling in rage and pain the beast backed away intot he shadows and the red mist stopped swirling as Faith's body relaxed.

Dawn quickly leaned over the unconscious slayer to check that she was still alive, "Oh... good... she's breathing.."

"YOU! You are a mere... _Child_!" The monster spat, scaring Dawn into lifting the paintball gun again. The sight that met her eyes was the gruesome monster made even more hideous, if that were possible. His skin was bubbling, wors at the hand which the teenager had shot than at anywhere else but it was slowly getting worse all over. The demon looked like he was melting like red candle wax. "I will come back!" hissed the demon, staggering as it's legs litterally melted away under him, "And next time I'll forget the firstborns and come after you!"

The threat fell on deaf ears, as all Dawn could say as the beast in front of her slowly dwindled in size was, "Ew!"


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn sat in a bathroom stall, scrub brush tossed aside and forgotten on the floor, her journal on her lap.

_Dear Journal,_

_So I spent almost the entire day in the library searching for the demon we were fighting. And when I finally find what I need I find out that everyone else already knows! Then, when I give them a beter plan than what they had, I get left home while the trio or senior layers go out to fight the demon. So I sneak out to help them, and after killing the demon and protecting Faith from the weird sucky thing the demon did what do I get? Grounded for the weekend AND I have to clean one of the bathrooms in Slayer HQ, do you know how bad that job is? I mean sure, girls are naturally cleaner than guys, but cleaning up after a couple hundred of them? My life sucks._

_I'm getting kinda worried about Willow though, she did that spell just fine, but Giles told me that she's having trouble doing even simple things now. He says it's because when she unlocked the power of the scythe she tapped into a power so strong it stretched her control and made it a bit weaker. Plus I saw Will after the spell and she looked really worn out, I asked her how the spell went ans she mumbled something about her 'hair not deciding what color it wants to be', which I'm guessing means her hair kinda did the funky thing it does when she does major spells. Only I guess since it sometimes turns white and sometimes turns black it gets confusing for her._

_Anyway, when I got back everyone wanted the details of how the demon died. But I was soo not wanting to go into that! It was gross how he died, like, his skin was melting... yuck! He said he'd come back too, even though Buffy said that that's what all bad guys say when they're dying. Which is kinda true. Plus Beast le Rojo only eats firstborns... But I'm still sleeping with a paintball gun by my bed._

_Whoops, I hear someone coming and I'm supposed to be cleaning! 'Till next time journal!_

_Dawn Summers _

The teenager quickly closed the book and picked up the scrub brush, pretending to scrub the top of the toilet as someone came in.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah?" Dawn poked her head out of the stall she was in, spying Buffy by the doorway and coming all the way out of the stall. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know, although sneaking out was stupid and you could have been killed, I'm proud that you protected Faith." the blonde seemed to swell with pride as she said these words, grinning at the teenager before her.

"How is she? I never got to check..."

"Oh, Faith's fine, her pride's hurt a bit that my kid--" here Dawn interjected with an indignant, "Teenaged!" and Buffy quickly amended the slip, "My teenaged sister covered her ass and beat the bad guy before she did!" the sisters grinned wickedly for a time at this, both lost in thier own little worlds before Buffy crossed the room and swept Dawn into a bear hug.

"Next time I catch you sneaking out to fight evil again though, You're gonna be grounded for a lot longer than the weekend" the blonde said happily as Dawn groaned loudly.

"Come-**on**!"

END


End file.
